Meeting Again
by Zoe2021
Summary: After the words "love fades mine has." Rose runs away to go live with her father in Turkey, but what she didn't know was that when she ran away she had been pregnant with twins. What happens when she has to go back to the academy 17 years later? What will happen with Dimitri?
1. Chapter 1- Summary

After the words "love fades mine has." Rose runs away to go live with her father in Turkey, but what she didn't know was that when she ran away she had been pregnant with twins. What happens when she has to go back to the academy 17 years later? What will happen with Dimitri?


	2. Chapter 2- Prologue

Love fades, mine has. Those four damn words.

It has now been 17 years since "the betrayal of the century" as I like to call it and I have to say, my life has been pretty awesome. I got lucky with the greatest children in the world. And yes, before you ask, they are Dimitri's... yup I know it's not possible, but to be honest I don't really care. All that matters is that I'm the luckiest mother in the world with two sixteen year old girls who are my life (Yeah I never thought I would say that before). They are Viktoria Janine Hathaway and Alyssa Sonya Hathaway.

They are both bonded to each other and, as I recently found out, to me. But they get no darkness, which I am very thankful for. They also have control all of the moroi elements including spirit, but they know that they're not allowed to use their powers in public. It's strange feeling both of their feelings and Lissa's at the same time, but i've gotten used to it. It's not like I really have a choice anyway.

After I practically fled academy grounds, Dad flew his private jet over to me and met me at the airport. I sat there sobbing in his arms, but I never told him what happened. He knows that I won't tell him no matter how much he wants to know, so he just leaves it alone, which I am grateful for. We went to Dad's mansion, and I swear I fainted when I saw it. It was huge. And when I say huge I mean like five floors, a pool, a gym, like 16 bedrooms, your own personal chefs, over 20 guardians, and basically anything you could ever want.

We walked in the door and he introduced me to all the staff. When we got to where my bedroom would be he stopped, turned around and handed me a shiny new credit card with no limit. I tried to tell him no, but he refused. He said that this was his way of giving back from all those years of missing out on my life.

I spent the first week in Turkey trying to figure out how I was going to tell him that I was pregnant. Eventually when I got the courage to do it, it turns out that he already knew. Dr. Olendseki had given him the report. To my surprise, he didn't ask questions about the father and has turned out to be a pretty big softie with the kids. Who knew?

But anyway, now I need to go back to the academy because they're running low on guardians and there has been a lot of recent strigoi attacks in the area. But I am really excited to see Lissa again. We've kept in touch, but I haven't seen her in 17 years.

The one person I'm not excited to see however is Dimitri. I still haven't told him about his children. In fact, I hadn't even told Viki and Lyss who their father was. He is now an instructor and according to Lissa they're his favorite students. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but I'm guessing a bad thing. They have been going to the academy ever since the were six, but they visit during Winter break and in the Summer, which is amazing.

Whenever they are at the academy, they go by the last name Ivashkov, pretending to be Adrian and Sydney's children. Luckily, no one has found out that they are mine and that they are bonded, or that they have moroi powers except for, obviously Lissa, Adrian, and Sydney who know about everything.

At first, when I told Lissa, she was really mad at me for not telling her sooner, but she understood why I had to leave and soon forgave me. Now, at the airport, I'm just hoping that I won't run into any trouble while I'm visiting. It was going to be a great surprise for the kids, since I hadn't told them that I was coming


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Rose POV

Once on the airplane, I prepared myself for the worst. I had died when I was giving birth to Viktoria and Alyssa and they brought me back to life with their spirit, and now with three bond mates, the ghosts were even worse than before. As I imagined once the plane was high enough in the air, I started getting the worse pain imaginable in my skull. It reverberated through my body until I eventually passed out from the pain.

I woke up several hours later, and noticed that the pain had reduced to a dull throb in my forehead. I looked around and saw that we were now landing. I walked off the plane and into the airport. I was greeted by an overly ecstatic Lissa with Christian standing by her side. Before I could say anything, Lissa ran over and hugged me so tight, that I could hardly breathe.

"Can you please let go now?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I'm just so excited, I haven't seen you in years, and I have soooo much to talk to you about. Oooh but first we can go shopping and-"

"Lissa, breathe."

"I'm sorry I'm just really excited to see you for the first time in years."

"I know Lyss. I can't believe I'm finally seeing you again!"

"So, how's Rosalie?"

"She's great, but now that Bad- Influence Hathaway is here, she should be swearing in no time at all." said Christian. Lissa and Christian had finally had a child a few years ago and had named her Rosalie after me. Sweet I know. But of course it had been Lissa's idea. I was surprised that he had agreed to it in the first place.

"Nice to see you too Sparky. And I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. I am most definitely not a bad influence. Now let's get out of this airport shall we."

"Fine, but only because I don't want to sit here listening to you two yapping." said Christian.

"Yeah yeah, you know you missed me."

"Yes how could I not miss-"

"Both of you quit bickering. And it really is nice to see you again Rose. said Lyssa, always the peacemaker.

Christian just rolled his eyes.

We were heading towards the car when I felt a familiar nausea. That was another thing that was worse than before. My two extra bond mates made me that much more sensitive to strigoi. Quickly, I pushed Lissa and Christian behind me and leapt forward, grabbing my stake.

"Strigoi." I grunted. "Stay back."

Luckily, they did as I said. I crept along beside the bushes and leapt out, catching the strigoi of guard and slashing it in the arm. He screamed out in pain and I took the opportunity to stake him right through the heart. I then did the same to the other six. The whole thing only took about five minutes, though it felt like a lot longer than that.

Once we got to the car, Christian spoke.

"Wow. When did you get so good at staking? Seven strigoi at once by yourself, that must be a new record."

"Actually, no. It's not even close." I sighed. While I had been in Turkey, I would go strigoi hunting almost every night. I had improved my staking skills and had even made a name for myself in the strigoi world.

They called me the slayer.

Actually, right now Lissa was trying to track down the slayer and see if he would be willing to guard court. What she didn't know however was that I was the slayer. I wanted to keep my identity a secret. The only people that knew were Viki, Lyss, and Sydney.

It helped that everybody thought that the slayer was a guy, but it also meant that I had to be careful about showing my marks.

I didn't know exactly how many marks I had, but the last time I checked, it was around 2,600 marks. Sydney was the one always keeping track of my numbers, I'd have to ask her about that later.

"Oh that reminds me, I should probably call Sydney, and I need to schedule a time to get my new marks. I still haven't gotten the other 10 from the attack yesterday..."

With that, I took out my phone and called Sydney. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Rose, what's up?"

"Hey Syd, there's been a bit of an accident on the way to the car."

"Okay." she sighed. "How many?"

"Only seven this time"

"Where are you?"

"Still at the airport."

"Okay I'll send some people over, and Rose, "

"Yeah?"

"Please be careful."

"I will, I promise."

"Okay bye, I'll see you soon"

"Bye"

I hung up and looked over at Lissa.

"How long does it take to get there from here?" I asked

"A couple hours." She responded.

"Get some sleep Rose." she said quietly. "You're going to need it."

I wondered what she had meant by that, but before I got the chance to ask, I was already fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Lissa POV

I knew that Rose was going to need her sleep- I hadn't told her that Dimitri was Viktoria and Alyssa's mentor. It had been the only option because they were so much better than everybody in their class.

They were so good, that sometimes they could even pin Dimitri, and Dimitri was better than he was before too. He loved them like his own and I knew that if Rose told him that they were his, he would be overjoyed. But she wouldn't. She was just too stubborn.

But I knew that this was something that Rose had to do herself. She still hadn't even told Viki and Liss yet.

Dimitri had kept bugging me about who their real parents were since they looked nothing like Sydney or Adrian. Eventually I had given in, but I only told him that their mom was in another country, and that I didn't know where the father was, which was a lie.

Recently, he had been pestering me about when he would be able to meet the parents. He had said that it was the least a parent could do was to check in on their children.

I had finally told him that the mother would be coming down in a week. That would only give Rose two days before she had to talk to him, and I wasn't sure how she would handle it.

I knew that she was definitely going to be pissed at me and probably even more so because I didn't warn her earlier, but that was the main reason why I hoped she would get some sleep. So that she might be in a better mood when I had to tell her tomorrow.

Right now, I was actually debating weather I should just wait until five minutes before to tell her, but that would just be cruel. She would probably just end up getting more pissed at me, and I definitely did not need that. I knew that she needed time before she could see him.

Even after 17 years, she was still broken, and I knew that the only way she could ever be whole again was if Dimitri fixed her.

She could try and deny it, but Dimitri was the only one that could ever fix her. I know that she believed that over time, her heart would heal, but I knew that deep down, she would never be completely healed.

Dimitri was her only hope, and I would do everything in my power to try and get him and Rose back together.


End file.
